The Triwizard Tournament, The Nightmares, and The Akatsuki
by Tara Terra
Summary: Harry not only must deal with his fourth year studies, he must survive a dangerous tournament, Voldemort's return, and the Akatsuki.


Wow, it's been a while since I last wrote a crossover. All of the Akatsuki will be in this story, as well as a new member, and original character of mine named Nejimi. I promise to make it interesting and to make sure many characters from both universes appear. Enjoy the story and please review.

* * *

Nejimi stared out the window in boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do around the base. Vacant eyes continued to look at the dull scenery. Honestly, couldn't the boss have picked a better location to set up their base? All there was were depressing straggly trees and a slight fog that never seemed to disappear. She didn't even want to think about the rain. The never. Ending. Rain.

"ARRRRGHHHH!" Nejimi let out a large groan before slamming her head on the table. "I'm boooooored!"

"I don't care."

"Ugh, nobody asked for your opinion Hidan!"

"Hey fuck off bitch! I can fucking hear you sighing and complaining from over hear. Shut the fuck up already!"

"YOU shut the fuck up already!"

"Make me, _bitch_."

There was a moment of silence as the two glared at each other. Hidan was currently sitting in the small area they called a living room with the tiny television on a random channel while Nejimi sat in her usually seat at the corner of the dining table. In a flash she flew across the table, grabbing a nearby cup of water as she slid by it and splashed its contents at Hidan's face. Spluttering he grabbed a couch pillow and attempted to smother her with it, but that only resulted in the two of them falling to the ground in a tangled, writhing mess. Hibiki struggled as Hidan used his weight to press down on her. After a few seconds of cursing and spitting she managed to grab the pillow that fell out of Hidan's grasp and smacked him across the face repeatedly.

"OOF—Bitch!" Hidan swore after a dead on knee to the groin.

With Hidan writhing in pain, Nejimi was given the time she needed to sprint into the kitchen and grab a pan. It was obvious that her physical strength wouldn't be enough to take him down. She needed a weapon.

"Come at me bro!"

As he advanced, Hibiki held up the pan threateningly. Once he was only a mere foot away she struck. Unfortunately for her, the strikes did not deter him and he managed to grab a hold of her arm. For the next couple minutes they wrestled for the pan, swears and well aimed punches flying everywhere.

"Don't pull my hair!"

"Let go of the fucking pan!"

_Ding-dong_

"Never!" Hibiki swung out her arm and scratched Hidan's face.

"Bitch!" Hidan kicked her in the shin.

"OUCH!"

_Ding-dong_

The fighting duo fell to the ground once again.

"Zetsu no jutsu! NOMNOMNOMNOM."

"Stop biting my arm you fucking shitbag!"

"NEVER!"

"I swear to Jashin I'm going to fucking use you as a sacrifice!"

_Ding-dong_

Too preoccupied with each other, they didn't notice Itachi pass by. The black haired male had an emotionless look upon his face, although his eyes betrayed a sign of slight irritation. He had been away on a mission and wanted nothing more than to rest and recuperate. His health had been poor these past few weeks. However, no matter how much he wanted to stay in his room and have nothing to do with the outside world for a few hours, he had to answer the door. It was obvious that no one else around the base was willing to, given the fact that the doorbell rang three times. When Itachi opened the door he was only slightly surprised to see an old man in ridiculous garb standing before him. Pein had informed the Akatsuki a week before that they would be receiving a possible client and through all the years in his line of work Itachi had seen a lot of clients ranging in size and age. This was the first time he had seen someone who looked so frail and ancient coming to their doorstep. Despite what he saw, the experience he gained over the course of the years told him that this man was not to be taken lightly. After all, appearances were deceiving and his intuition told him that underneath a wrinkled and brittle exterior, there lay great power. With that in mind, Itachi began to assess the old man's two attendants. Behind him, drenched in the pouring rain was an old woman with a stern expression and a sneering man.

"Hello, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. My two companions are Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape." Dumbledore made a hand motion to each as he introduced them. "I believe your leader has already notified you of my visit?"

"He has. Come in." Itachi replied curtly. Dumbledore nodded as he stepped inside and offered a warm smile that made his eyes twinkle. The other two on the other hand were not as willing to be friendly. Instead, Snape grimaced as he glanced around their dingy home while McGonagall huffed and proceeded to pull out a stick and make some nonsense hand motions. To Itachi's surprise and interest, their clothing had suddenly dried. He narrowed his eyes and kept his defenses up. Who knows what else that stick could do.

_CRASH!_

Itachi sighed. Those two were still at it.

"Hey! I just got my uniform fixed you ass!"

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

"I'll cut your head off and dump your body in a hole!"

McGonagall's face twisted to one of horror and revulsion. She turned to Dumbledore and exclaimed, "These are the people you are asking to watch over the school? They're barbarians!"

"Look at the state of their home, it's disgusting. How do you expect them to watch over the tournament if they can't even do simple housecleaning?" Snape snarled.

In truth, the Akatsuki base was disgusting. In addition to the mess the fighting members had created, there was only plain white dry wall to separate rooms, concrete floors, and small windows. The kitchen was filled with dirty dishes, the dining room consisted of two picnic tables pushed together and fold-out chairs cramped around it, and the living room only had a small television and a dirty couch pushed against the wall. All of those areas shared one space. On the left side of the rectangular building there was one long hallway that wound to the back of the house. Along the hallway were the rooms of the members, which were all small, and at the end of the hall was Pein's office. There was only one bathroom. Honestly, you would think a group of high-class mercenaries would be living it up. Kakuzu is the one to blame for their squalor. The greedy miser absolutely objected to sprucing the place up. In fact, he was the one who designed the whole building. The only good thing that came out of it was the money they saved, however, many members decided to take money out of their own pockets to make their own rooms livable. In their heads it's, "Every man for himself!"

Dumbledore meanwhile just looked amused, "Ah, quell your worries. I've looked into the Akatsuki and have found that they are very much capable of getting the job done."

"I don't see why you insist on getting outside help. I'm sure the ministry is perfectly capable of handling the Triwizard Tournament." McGonagall replied with exasperation.

"Let's just say I have a very bad feeling this year. I'm sure that what the Akatsuki has to offer will be more valuable than anything the ministry could provide."

"But are they trustworthy Albus! Is it safe for a mercenary group to be around the students?"

Itachi cut in quietly. "Rest assured, Professor McGonagall. The Akatsuki will do no harm unless we are ordered to." He had decided to give them his input in order to help ease away their suspicions, but the way McGonagall's eyes narrowed behind her spectacles told him that her mistrust was not put away. He even heard the greasy fellow snort.

"What harm will muggles do at a magical school?" Snape sneered at Itachi.

"Now now Severus, you know the saying. Don't judge a book by its cover. I've already spoken to their leader, Pein, before and I know that he is no ordinary muggle. Please, just trust my judgment."

"It's not a matter of—"

"My hair! Let go of my hair!" Nejimi cried out. Hidan sniggered as she attempted to get her red ponytail out of his grip. "You're so juvenile!"

"Hidan, let go of Nejimi's hair."

Hibiki and Hidan froze. Pein, in all his intimidating lordliness, stood at the opening of the only hallway in the house. Of course he had heard the commotion the two were making earlier since he was in his office at the back of the house; the thin wall separating his workspace from the kitchen/living room failed to block out the racket. He would have dealt with the two earlier, but he honestly didn't want to deal with the idiots. He figured they would knock each other out for him. Now thinking back on it, he really should have gone out there and knocked them unconscious. It would have spared him the humiliating first impression the clients would receive of his organization. How would they be taken seriously if two of the members are acting like such children?

_Judging by how much damage they've caused, Kakuzu will punish them accordingly for me. _Pein thought darkly.

"Hey who the fuck are they?" Hidan grunted out after regaining his composure and finally noticing their guests. Nejimi raised an eyebrow in question as she rubbed her sore head.

"They're clients." Pein replied, shooting a sharp look before moving towards the clients and ignoring the two completely. "Hello Dumbledore. May I be correct to assume that you've agreed to my terms?"

"Only if you agree to the terms I have set as well."

Snape took one look at Pein and knew straight away that he was no good. Snape curled his lip at the sight of the so-called leader's appearance: bright orange hair that was more obnoxious than the Weasley's renowned red hair, ghastly piercings along his face, and inhuman purple eyes that seemed to have ripples extending from the pupil. Everything about this man screamed untrustworthy, and he was definitely going to let Dumbledore know his displeasure once they head back to England. There was no way these muggles would be of any help.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!


End file.
